


Chess Pieces

by hawksmagnolia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hook-Up, Imagine your OTP, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Vampire Bucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Based on the prompt on tumblr:"Running from your problems you end up running back into your ex."Songs used:“11 Minutes” Yungblud with Halsey and Travis Barker“Bloody Valentine” Machine Gun Kelly“Hurricane” Halsey
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767943
Kudos: 33





	Chess Pieces

It was hot as hell in the club. You were dressed to seduce, out on a night that’s dreary outside but is alive and thriving in your favorite club. Singles night because you’ve freed yourself from your latest indulgence with someone who would never last. Sky-high strappy heels, little sliver dress with an open back that’s crisscrossed with bejeweled straps. Delicate diamond jewelry and silver glitter sparkled on your bare skin turning you into a starry constellation turned human under the neon lights. You’d been on the dance floor since you rolled in the door. You need the feeling of other people against your curves without connection, you are still raw on the inside from too many pretty boys with ugly hearts and sly smiles.

_“Talkin' love but I can't even read the signs_

_I would sell my soul for a bit more time_

_You stain all on my body like you're red wine_

_You're the fuckin' acid to my alkaline_

_You run your middle finger up and down my spine_

_I'm sorry there was no one to apologize”_

The song hits you hard and not in a good way. Abandoning the delicate little sylph whose been pressing her hips against yours with a tender kiss on her cheek you make your way across the room to the bar where you dab you face with a napkin as you wait to order. The cute clean-cut rich playboy type next to you lights your clove cigarette, the sugar from the filter is sweet on your lips and the spicy smoke drifts around you. You smile at him and drop your gaze flirtatiously, watching him through your lashes. He returns the smile briefly but then looks away after a glance behind you.

The bartender comes back your way but before you can ask, a deep male voice from over your shoulder answers for you. There are fingertips at the small of your back, metallic and cold, a sharp change from the humid air.

“She’ll want a Mai Tai. With an extra cherry and sugar rim. Jack and coke for me.”

The bartender nods briskly and turns away to make the drinks as you turn to find yourself staring into the chest that you know very well. Your eyes slowly made their way over the open collar, tanned throat, and strong jaw covered with just a hint of five o’clock shadow. To the blue eyes framed with dark lashes locked on your face. His metallic fingers still linger on your sweat-damp skin, right where the tattoo is at your side. The words he wrote, his handwriting inked in your skin in ebony.

_“The queen protects her king in both chess and life.”_

He’s not supposed to be here.

You broke up a year ago. Both of you so busy with your careers that a relationship just wasn’t working anymore. You were had become different people. Maybe you still are. But at that moment, you’re back at the beginning. Back where it all started, same club, same night, even the same songs playing. You’re dressed in stars, him in flat black. His jet black leather pants and a burnout henley both give hints to the muscled body underneath. The body you still dream about even though it’s out of your reach. The silver arm that can bring pleasure like no one can truly know until it’s their reality.

But now he’s with another girl, you’ve seen the pics on his Instagram. Surely he’s seen yours as well? Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. You want him to know. Part of you want him to see what he’s missing. To see you kissing lips that aren’t his, holding someone in the semidarkness that isn’t him. To see the parade of pretty boys with pale smooth skin and dark soft eyes, opposite of everything about him.

He swallows hard, you see the pulse point in his throat. You’re close enough to smell the lingering cologne on his skin. The cologne that your body recognizes and the rush of warmth in your abdomen has nothing to do with the temperature. Your eyes go from him towards the room beyond him, looking for the new girl. The one who is everything you aren’t, the opposite of everything that makes physically makes you who you are.

“She’s not here.”

You gaze returned to his mouth. Those lips you’d kissed and bitten more times than you can count. You lick your lips without thinking about it and now it’s his turn to stare.

The bartender returned with your drinks and before you can react, he slides cash across the bar for them. He grabs your hand and pulls you to a corner near the bathrooms, drinks forgotten on the bar and your cigarette crushed under a heel. His back to the wall, he pulls you close. His hands drift over your bareback and you curl closer. His collar shifts and you see your handwriting above his collarbone.

_“A true king kneels before his queen.”_

And then the glint of a silver chain, bright like lightning against the tan skin and black ink. Reaching up with trembling fingers you free it and stare. The simple infinity charm dangles from your fingertips, a twin to the one nestled in the hollow of your throat.

He dips his head, lips against your ear. “I can’t bring myself to take it off. I can’t bring myself to let you go. I tried, gods I tried so hard.” His hand on your hip, he grinds the rock hard bulge hidden behind his fly on you. “But I just can’t sweetheart.”

All you can think about it are the tattoos on his knees. The ones he got to remind you he would always kneel before his queen. You tilt your head back and arch your back, acting on muscle memory, on instinct. You slide your left leg up his, hooking your heel behind his thigh. His mouth is on your neck, you feel the pinch of teeth and then his tongue soothing it. The cold metal hand goes from side to the back of your raised thigh, supporting you and still holding you against him. His lips brush over yours, maddeningly soft.

“You still taste like sugar.” He says before outlining your lips with his tongue. “And you smell like sin and spice.” He grazes the points of his canines over neck and you whimper with want. He nips at your pulse point, leaving you with weak knees and soaked thighs. He’s marking you, claiming you again as his territory. You can’t even find your voice to complain. The constant ache of missing him fades into nothing when his mouth is on your body.

The music changes and you can’t help but smile bitterly at the irony of the lyrics before your mouth is filled with him.

_“I don't do fake love, but I'll take some from you tonight_

_I know I've got to go but I might just miss the flight_

_I can't stay forever, let's play pretend_

_And treat this night like it'll happen again_

_You'll be my bloody valentine tonight”_

Your hands go from his wrists, tracing lightly over the defined muscles. When they reach his shoulders, you raise up onto the ball of your other foot so you can return that kiss, your arms wrapped around his neck.

Grabbing your other leg he lifts you easily and your ankles lock behind the small of his back. He spins you against the wall, the wood scratching the tender flesh of your back. Any pain is ignored or forgotten when he shifts to hold you with his prosthetic and he drags the rough fingertips over you. Your nails dig into the skin of his shoulders leaving little crescent-shaped bruises.

“Jesus fuck doll.” His voice husky. “Do these even count as underwear?” His fingers trace the strap over your hip. “Hope you aren’t attached to them.” He murmurs as he snaps the band and they fall forgotten to the floor. You whimpered and strain towards him and he answers by sliding his thumb over your soaked clit.

“Bucky…” His name is a prayer on your lips like never left. First one finger and then two, scissoring you open before thrusting back in deep. You feel blood running hot through your body, his fingers soaked with your need for him. His mouth on your neck again as you give in to the sensation and you climax so hard that the stars are in your eyes match the ones on your shoulders.

He is still holding you, your ass balanced on his arm, plates shifting under it to keep you stable.Your back is abraded and stinging from the wall but that matters little. He puts his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, never looking away from your face. He sets you gently down onto watery legs but doesn’t let you go.

You see him lick the corners of his mouth and know he’s tasting you. You know there will be marks in the morning. You don’t care. You pull him for another kiss, knowing you’ll taste yourself on his tongue.

“Stay.” He pleads as you bite his bottom lip.

You stare into eyes as you sing along with the music to answer him.

_“A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Much love.  
> Find more on my tumblr [ Masterlist](https://hawksmagnolia.tumblr.com/post/618939906425815040/masterlist).


End file.
